The Diamond, Symbol of Love
by Akronite
Summary: A story about Jasmine and Lief's adventures in love, from the first kiss to marriage. All characters belong to Emily Rodda. Please read and review!
1. The Diamond

**Chapter 1**

**Leif's POV**

Lief stood under the full moon, looking out over the kingdom of Deltora; it was so peaceful now that the threat of the Shadowlord had been lifted. People danced and celebrated in the street, happy to be free.

Lief, however was not at peace. The young King sighed; his heart was being consumed by flames, flames that burnt with love and intensity for a certain raven haired beauty that he had grown to love through all of their adventures together. At first he had excused the emotion for brotherly love but over time had come to accept his true feelings for her, now he hoped it wasn't too late.

"Hi'' a familiar voice made him turn around, it was jasmine.

"Everything will be different now, wont it?" she asked quietly

"I guess it will" breathed Lief. The two friends turned back to watching the city. A long peaceful silence between them ensued. They would both sneak glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. The long grass rippled silver in the moonlight from strong breeze created by a circling dragon's wings. Jasmine shivered; her short sleeved dress that Sharn insisted she wore to the previous celebrations offered little protection from the wind.

"It's getting late-" jasmine started as she turned around and began to walk back inside

"Jasmine! Wait!" Lief grabbed her arm, "I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what?" jasmine questioned curiously

They were facing each other now, Lief took a deep breath and looked into her deep green eyes "Pretend that you don't mean everything to me"

"Lief, what are you saying?" said jasmine, her voice barely a whisper. She was blushing furiously and struggling to hold his gaze.

"I'm saying I...I love you Jasmine" Lief took a step forward and brushed his lips against hers before quickly standing back.

A very surprised jasmine touched her fingers to her lips "Lief." she breathed

"I'm sorry Jasmine but I had to tell you, I couldn't keep it a secret forever... ugh! What am I saying? I've completely destroyed our friendship! I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me now, and I won't be hurt if decide to return to the forest-" Lief was cut off as Jasmine crashed her lips against his and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They stood like that for what seemed like hours. Jasmine was the first to come up for air,

"I love you too, more than I can say" She closed the distance between them again and their lips met. And as they did so the diamond on the belt around Lief's waist began to glow brightly, the diamond is the symbol of true love after all...


	2. Nightmares

**Chapter 2**

**Ehhh... I should have added a disclaimer in the previous chapter, anyway here it is!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Deltora Quest, Lief and Jasmine would have gotten together in the first series.**

**Thank you to Echobaby123, your review was very encouraging! **

**Now Onwards...**

**Jasmine POV**

Leif loved her. He actually LOVED her! She collapsed onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling with a big, goofy smile on her face, images from earlier still flashing through her mind

The two lovers had lain on the grass watching the stars, hands entwined in a silent promise to love each other forever. Later, like the true gentleman he was Lief escorted her back to her room.

"Goodnight" she smiled

"uhh... Jasmine, don't forget-"Lief stuttered

"Forget what?"

"I love you" he leaned forward and kissed her again.

"I love you more" Jasmine grinned

"I will never get used to hearing you say that. Anyway I'll see you in the morning" with that he departed for his room that was just down the hall.

Sleep came quickly to Jasmine that night.

_She was running through the empty palace, her footsteps echoing eerily off the marble walls,_

_"Lief!" she called "Lief! Where are you?" _

_Suddenly, in a puff of black mist he appeared in front of her. His eyes were empty and blood slowly oozed from a wound in his neck_

_"Why did you leave me Jasmine?" His voice was dry and raspy, and it seemed to come from everywhere at once "I needed you Jasmine"_

_"I...I didn't leave you Lief! I'm still here!" she stammered _

_"Go home Jasmine, a commoner like you could never live in a palace, let alone be my queen"_

_"Lief... you...you don't mean that do you" she whispered, her voice catching in her throat_

_When she looked up, Lief was already walking away, hand in hand with a pretty Toran girl. The girl turned around a cruel smile playing on her lips, her shinny black hair drifting around her shoulders._

_"Go home, Jasmine." _

_The walls and floor were falling away around her and she found herself falling into a void._

_"LIEF!" she screamed, bracing for impact on the ground that was rushing up to meet her _

_"Lief" she sobbed again, just as her world went dark._

_ ... _

"Jasmine" someone shook her awake. Faces swam before her eyes, the empty eyed Lief, the Toran girl... She squeezed them shut again trying to block out the memories.

"I'm here now Jasmine, please, open your eyes"

"Lief! Is that you?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer

"Yes it is, now would you please like to tell me what happened? Lief said, his voice full of concern

"Nothing, just a nightmare" she bit her lip, trying not to seem weak in front of Lief.

"I understand. Will you be all right now?" Jasmine nodded, and Lief began to walk for the door.

"Wait! Lief! Please stay here, just for tonight." Lief's expression turned from one of surprise, to one of understanding.

"Okay, just tonight." He said and climbed under the covers with her. Jasmine rested her head on his chest

"Promise you won't leave me" she breathed, before drifting off to dream lighter dreams.

"I'll never leave you."

**I started writing this at 5 in the morning**

**Anyway, it's done now! :D**

**I will post the next chapter shortly.**


	3. Why I Love You

**Disclaimer:**

** As much as I'd like to, Emily Rodda is the only one that owns Deltora Quest *Sad Face* **

**Thank you so much to Jasminehoran for the favourite and the reviews! I am relatively new to this whole fanfiction writing thing so they are much appreciated!**

**Lief POV**

Meetings. Why do there have to be so many meetings? That was the thought running through Lief's mind as he staggered out of the council hall. He immediately perked up as he remembered that he was meeting up with Jasmine before lunch.

They had chosen to meet in a secluded area, a corner of the palace gardens that had grown thick with plants in the years of neglect it had had in the Shadowlord's reign. He had kept it like that not only because it made Jasmine happy, but because it reminded him of all of the days that the friends had spent travelling, the days before he found out he was Adin's heir.

Lief walked past the pond; fish flashing gold in its crystal water, then around the corner. He was met by a tangle of thorns and vines. To anyone else it would look like a dead end and they would turn back. Only Lief, Jasmine and Barda knew how to find the secret entrance, it was covered by hanging vines, but if you pushed through them you would find the tunnel.

Kree circled overhead, telling Lief that Jasmine was already here.

He pulled aside the vines and crawled into the dark space, the trees and plants had grown around the path weaving together to create a tunnel, shafts of sunlight illuminated the leaf litter ahead. Eventually he tumbled out onto the grass.

Jasmine leapt nimbly from her perch in a towering oak.

"Your majesty, you have a twig in your hair" she smirked and pulled it out, along with a tuft of Lief's sandy blonde hair.

"Hey! That's attach-"she silenced him with a kiss and in the process made him forget his annoyance.

She shot him a smile "so what do you want to do?"

...

The couple lay on the grass, birds flew overhead and fluffy white clouds floated lazily in the azure sky. Jasmine had been quiet for a while now, which was very out of character for her as she usually had a strong opinion on just about everything.

"What's up?" Lief inquired

"Why me?" she muttered

"What do you mean?"

"I've been doing some thinking and I realised that you could have any girl in the entire kingdom? Why me? I'm not pretty, I have no special talents, I-"

"Let me stop you right there," Lief said "did any girl in the entire kingdom travel around Deltora with me on a quest that was deemed hopeless? Or stand by me when everyone else turned their backs? Save my life countless times? No. You did. And because of that, I grew to think of you as more than a friend; that is why I love you."

"Thank you Lief, I love you too" jasmine said gratefully

"Oh, and despite what you say, you. Are. Beautiful!"

Jasmine blushed. The two lovers sat in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours, until Lief spoke.

"Well, the rest of the day is ours" he said happily

"Why don't we get something to eat? I found some nuts and berries and there's water to drink too! I also found another pond over in that corner! You start eating I'll fetch water" Jasmine thrust some shrivelled brown nuts into his lap, along with some round purple berries, then she disappeared behind some trees.

Filli chattered joyously as Lief passed him his share of the fruit. A shadow appeared in the treetops, Lief sensed danger and only had time to touch the hilt of his sword before it descended upon him.

"RAAAR! Gotcha!"

"Jasmine!" Lief groaned

"Awww... Im sorry, did I hurt the ickle baby? Here let me kiss it better!"

Jasmine pulled Lief into a passionate, open mouthed kiss; she had pinned him to the ground, and he was enjoying every moment.

Suddenly a large figure tumbled out of the tunnel entrance and looked up with a shocked expression when he caught sight of them, lying together frozen with surprise.

Why did you have to choose now to visit Barda? Thought Lief, a feeling of dread growing inside of him...

**MWAHAHA! A CLIFFHANGER!**

**This chapter was longer than usual! YAY!**

**By the way I'm not entirely sure what Lief's hair colour is, I've always imagined it as brownish blonde so it shall be brownish blonde! XD**


	4. Obvious

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Deltora Quest *Single Tear***

**Yay! I have over 100 views! But wait, what's that? Only 3 reviews! Come on people, just tell me whether you liked it or not! It's not hard! **

**Sorry, I just had to get that out, now onwards!**

**Jasmine POV**

This is not good, thought Jasmine. Lief didn't want to tell anyone about us because Doom would probably kill him, king or not. She didn't want to tell anyone because she was sure Sharn would like him to marry a rich noble, not a scruffy commoner from the forests.

Jasmine quickly leapt off Lief.

"Nothing! We aren't doing anything! I slipped, that's all!"

Beside me Lief nodded furiously.

"Aaah, the old 'I slipped' excuse huh?"

Barda's face had split into an amused smile

"hehe, yeah- wait what?" Lief said nervously "you aren't angry?"

"Why would I be angry? I've actually been anticipating this-" he gestured wildly with his hands at them "- for a long time."

The teenager's stunned expressions were his answer.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine questioned

Barda laughed "I have been under Deltora, to the remotest locations and even to the heart of the Shadowlands and back with you two! It couldn't have been more obvious!"

"I was_ not_ obvious!" protested Lief

"But you were, friend" Barda said wisely "why else would you go chasing after Jasmine when she fled to the Shadowlands? Or get angry at Dain when he said it was a good idea to split up? I could go on, but I won't" Barda finished looking pleased with himself.

"You got mad with Dain because he was happy about me being gone?" Jasmine asked

"Well, yeah. I guess like Barda was saying, it was love and I just didn't know it" Lief said simply

Jasmine threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, both of them enjoying it so much that they didn't even break for air. Barda coughed politely.

"I said I was okay with it, I never said I wanted to see it"

"Sorry Barda!" grinned Lief not sounding sorry at all.

"Well I'll leave you to it then" he said gruffly as he began to climb back through the tunnel

"Wait! Does this mean you'll keep our secret?" Lief shouted

"Of course, but just remember the longer you wait, the more reasons Doom will have for ringing your neck" he warned

"Thank you. Oh and Barda?" Lief said, a mischievous glint in his eyes

"What?"

"Lindal is looking for you"

"SHE IS!" Barda was suddenly very excited

The two teenagers sniggered

"Hmp! Good bye your majesty!" with that he stormed through the hidden entrance.

"Talk about being obvious" Jasmine whispered

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Now, REVIEW! :D**


	5. Perfect

**Disclaimer:**

**Emily Rodda owns Del, Tora, Broome and the whole of Deltora for that matter.**

**Over 200 views! Thank you so, so much everybody!**

**Also thank you again Jasminehoran for being the only reviewer, and for being awesome!**

**Lief POV**

The palace was a shimmering speck behind them, in the distance the forest of silence rose up against the pale gold sky. It had been just before dawn when Lief managed to slip out of his bedroom window and meet Jasmine in the gardens. They decided that they would have a day for just the two of them, so they were going to the forge, the only place that Lief called home.

"I've hardly seen your home before Lief, is it far?" Jasmine shivered, the royal gowns that Sharn insisted she wear had been modified so that Jasmine could still climb and run, but were more for show than anything else.

Lief wrapped his cloak tighter around her "we're almost there, you'll love it, I promise."

The couple rounded the corner, the gate to the yard swung wildly in the wind, the Shadowlord's brand burnt into the soft wood like an ugly scar.

Lief shuddered to remember the pain and suffering that the Shadowlord had caused, He had hurt everyone in some way or another.

"This is it" The forge didn't look like much. There were gnarled apple trees, heavy with the sweet fruit and the grass grew thick and tangled around a cracked stone path. The actual building itself was a crumbling heap of rocks. Weeds grew in the thatched roof, the walls were streaked with soot and the door was hanging on it hinges.

"Hard to believe that this was once Adin's home isn't it?" Lief mumbled under his breathe

Jasmine wasn't listening "It's perfect" she whispered. Her eyes had taken on that glaze they had when she was remembering a cottage deep in the forest, built into the trees that had been her home, before the quest for Deltora, before Lief.

Lief heaved a sigh of relief.

"Catch me if you can!" shrieked Jasmine, she sprinted through the grass and slipped through the doorway.

_She will never change, _thought Lief as he set off after her, _I wouldn't want her to, she's perfect anyway._

**Sorry, short chapter this time!**

**I will post the next one tomorrow J**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Crystal

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Deltora quest T_T**

**Review please!**

**Lief POV**

Lief stepped through the dark doorway and into the forge, dust coated the ground; drifting upwards when it was disturbed. A red brick lay scattered on the ground and in the forge, blackened by charcoal was the twisted, mangled remains of the crystal.

Lief shuddered as the memories of the Shadowlord's inhuman whispers leaked into his mind. He closed his eyes for a brief second and when he opened them Jasmine was by his side, concern written all over her face.  
"Lief, are you okay?"

He took a deep breath, "I'm fine, just revisiting old memories, that's all"

Her eyes rested on the mutilated pile of glass that was once the crystal. Her face softened," I know what you mean" she said "I believed him, I led you into danger"

"He tricked us all" Leif whispered, remembering how the Shadowlord used his love for Jasmine to lure him to the Shadowlands.

Suddenly she was in his arms, crying into his shirt

"I was weak, I trusted Faith! I led you to the Shadowlands, it's all my fault! How can you forgive me?"

Lief kissed her gently

"I love you Jasmine that is why. Even if you went there without being deceived by the Shadowlord I would have followed, because I love you."

"I love you too" was Jasmines choked reply

She looked up

"We're not alone." She hissed

She was right. Footsteps could be heard on the staircase above them. Quickly she drew her dagger and made her way over to the doorway. She signalled to Lief to draw his sword and prepare to fight. A shadowy figure walked through the door and before it had gone three steps, jasmine's dagger was pressed against its throat and his arm twisted behind his back.

"Aaagh!" It screamed, throwing off its hood, Recognition flickered inside Lief's brain

"Don't try to fight me" Jasmine threatened the struggling figure "Now tell me who you are and what you're doing here!"

"Wait! Jasmine stop!" Lief commanded "I know him..."

**Oooh exciting...not really.**

**Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!**


	7. Old Friends, New Friends

**Disclaimer:**

**As much as I want to, I don't own Deltora Quest**

**But I do own Kayta, Tarrine and Sol!**

**I will be making the chapters longer now (see below)**

**Jasmine POV**

"WHAT! You know him?" she dropped the man to the floor where he whimpered and rubbed his throat

Lief ignored her and walked over to the him, offering him his hand

"Hello Sol" he beamed "long time no see"

"Lief? Is that you?" He was in his late teens and had fine, flame coloured hair that drooped over his electric blue eyes. He wore a stained brown tunic and heavy leather boots.

The two embraced.

Jasmine coughed politely "Hello? Would someone like to tell me what's going on here?"

"This is Sol, a friend" said Lief warmly

"Who?" said Jasmine blankly

"I met him long before the quest for Deltora" said Lief "Sol is my closest childhood friend"

Sol laughed "where have you been for the past three years Lief? Or should I say, your majesty?" he fell onto one knee and bowed before him.

"Please, rise. There is no need to bow; you've taught me so much"

"Come meet the others!" he shouted grabbing Lief's arm and pulling him up the staircase. Jasmine followed gingerly behind, feeling rather confused about everything.

They burst through the door; the room behind it was dimly lit. Bedrolls lay crumpled on the floor, books opened at random pages were scattered around and bundles of herbs hung off one of the rafters. In the middle of the room sat two huddled figures.

"Kayta! Tarrine! Remember him?" Sol called excitedly

"Lief?!" they stared in shock

"hehe, hey guys" Lief smiled."Jasmine, I'd like you to meet Kayta-" he gestured to a girl with tanned skin and chocolate brown hair, she wore a pale blue, plain dress "-and Tarrine." He turned to a Toran boy with spiky, black hair and dark eyes who wore simple scruffy clothes.

"uh...hi...I guess" Jasmine stuttered awkwardly

"Aaah, you must be Lady Jasmine" the girl called Kayta said

Jasmine was about to reply when Lief cut her off,

"What's this about? What are you three doing here?"

"well as you know Tarrine is my adopted brother; so when my parents were taken by grey guards we had no where..." Sol trailed off

"When did this happen! We have to get them back!" cried Lief

"No use" Tarrine's brow crinkled in pain "We found the Topaz necklace our mother wore, and the hilt of our fathers hunting knife in the ashes of a large bonfire just out of town, they are with Adin now. As for when it happened, they came a few weeks after you disappeared."

Silence settled over the room.

"I understand" said Jasmine quietly "My parents were taken when I was seven, I was lucky enough to be reunited with my father three years ago, but until then I was on my own"

"So it is true" muttered Kayta "You lived alone in the forests of silence for most of your life time."

"And I was perfectly happy too, until one foolish little boy wandered onto the wenDel path," she grinned at Lief "and changed my life."

"Well in that case, I have something I'd like you to see"

"Okay." Said jasmine simply, wanting nothing more than to get out of this room.

Kayta took her outside and round the back of the tumbledown building. There she was growing vast quantities of different healing herbs and plants.

"I want to start an apothecary, but I have no supplies, so I grew some"

"Wow" breathed Jasmine; suddenly she shrieked and started pulling up a row of plants with white, drooping flowers.

"Hey! Put those back" screamed Kayta

"Its Foxglove! Very poisonous, I should know! Filli got sick from nibbling a stalk once!"

"Oh." Said Kayta, embarrassed.

The two girls spent the morning, planting and harvesting and just generally talking, they had a lot more in common than Jasmine first thought. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Why did you call me 'Lady Jasmine' in there, anyway?"

"Oh well...uh...I...I...just thought..." Kayta's face turned deep crimson

Jasmine decided to put her trust in her new friend

"If you can keep a secret I'll tell you something'

Kayta nodded

"You thought correct."

Her mouth fell open "Really? That's great! Are you getting married? "

"NO!, well not yet anyway. So you're not angry?" Jasmine asked wearily, remembering the screaming girls that gathered at the public appearances that Lief went to

"Why would I be angry?" Kayta laughed "Lief is like a brother to me! I'm glad that he has found love! Besides there's someone else for me..."

Jasmine took a wild guess "Tarrine?"

Kayta gave a slight nod.

Jasmine smiled and lay back on the grass. It was nice to have a friend, someone that didn't think she was a witch or a weirdo; Barda and Lief were great but neither of them were girls, and certainly did not share her interests of foraging and collecting plants.

"We're having a ball in the palace in a few days and I would like it if you could come, Lief said I could invite someone" Jasmine pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket "It's invite only, so you'll need this." She unfolded the invitation and passed it to Kayta.

"For me?" she gaped "I don't know Jasmine, I'm honoured and all but I've never been to the palace before, I have no idea what I would do!

"I felt that way before, come though, for me. Oh, and Tarrine and Sol can come too!"

"Alright, I'll be there" she smiled

A few moments of comfortable silence followed. Crickets chirped and the melodies of many birds floated on the lazy spring breeze.

"Maybe Lief will ask you to dance" Kayta said, grinning

Jasmine blushed "maybe..."

**Filli wants you to review.**

**You don't want to disappoint Filli do you?**

**Thank you to my reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Now that School is basically finished I will have more time to write (and read!) **

**SO EXPECT LONGER CHAPTERS FROM HEREON (also thanks to jasmine14447219 who actually suggested it! XD) **


	8. Love in the Forest

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own...yeah, you know the rest.**

**More than 500 views! : ) : ) : )**

**Thank you to Gemma and Jasminehoran for reviewing and ForgottenPrince for following and for the favourite!**

**_Warning: Implied lemon later on(Don't like don't read)_**

**Lief POV**

The wind raced through the trees, sighing in the branches. Squirrels scurried in the canopy and soft sunlight dappled the forest floor. Gleaming eyes watched from the shadows and haunting howls could be heard in the distance.

Lief walked slowly through the ocean of grass, towards a towering, familiar tree. Lief, Jasmine and Barda had managed to persuade Sharn to let them go into the forest of silence for a few days without a guard. Their mission was to map part of the first forest and see if the darkness that once haunted it had released its hold due to the fall of the Shadowlord.

Jasmine was standing at the base of the old tree, her ear pressed to it.

"Anything?" Lief asked

"Shhhh!"She snapped

Lief knew better than to argue and looked around, he had bad memories of this place. The grey trunk was stained with scarlet that had slowly sunk into the grey bark itself, the ground was bare and dusty; any shoots that dared to show above the soil were crushed to dust by the feet of many Wen. Huge footprints that could belong to none other than the great Wenbar, were sunk several inches into the dry, yellow earth.

Of course this place wasn't all bad memories. It was also where he met Jasmine, leaping from the treetops like an angel, silhouetted against the burning sun.

"The tree says that the Wenbar has not come to this area for many months" said Jasmine, interrupting his thoughts "and it also thinks that maybe it has retreated into the third forest, where the shadows are thicker."

Lief smiled "That's a good sign." Then he took Jasmine in his arms and kissed her gently.

"What- what was that for?" she breathed when he pulled away

"Look around. This is where the quest began. This is where _we_ began."

Suddenly Kree fluttered down and settled on Jasmines shoulder, squawking excitedly

"Kree says that Barda has found something!" she told Lief "come on, let's check it out!"

...

The two lovers burst excitedly into a large clearing, a small stream cut through the golden grass. Wildflowers bounced delicately on the breeze and black birds flitted in the surrounding trees. Kree screeched and flew off to join his brethren in their search for food, followed closely Filli who did not want to miss out. A log cabin stood in the centre

"What is this place?" asked Lief quietly "It looks abandoned"

"It is," beamed Barda "come inside!" he pushed the crude, wooden door and it swung open creakily.

Lief shuddered but followed Barda and Jasmine inside anyway.

Sunlight filtered through a grimy window and cobwebs hung like bats off the rafters. The floor was covered in different furs, a bedroll was stuffed hastily into a corner along with a leather tanning rack. A set of long, white antlers hung over the fire place, the hearth itself was a pile of stones loosely fitted together to make a chimney with a brass pot hanging over it. In amongst the charred remains of the firewood grew tiny, green shoots, clawing their way through the stone and ash.

"Do you see now? It's a hunt rest, the person who owns it probably has many all around the forest and visits each one every few months when the seasons change and game is more abundant in another area." Barda said matter-of-factly

"What does this have to do with anything!" shouted Jasmine "These people are trespassing on my home!"

"Calm down Jasmine, they will still be too scared to go near the wenDel path, as the Wen still look for sacrifices there. It is still your home, it always will be" Lief said with a slightly saddened tone in his voice

Barda continued as nothing had happened, through their travels he learnt not to start arguments with Jasmine "This is a good sign, people are shedding the fear the Shadowlord gave them and venturing into the forest, where there is food plenty. That way they can feed themselves and their families, and maybe collect plants that could be used in herbal cures as well."

He sighed as he caught sight of the two teenagers depressed expressions "Why don't we set up camp for the night?" he asked

"Alright" murmured Lief they started heading back towards Jasmines 'Nest' where the trio had previously agreed to stay.

"Why don't you two go on ahead? I prefer to keep my feet on the ground and I figured you two lovebirds could use some quality time together. I will just sleep here" Barda smiled slyly as he pulled out the bedroll

Lief and Jasmine both blushed

"If you say so Barda" Lief said trying to sound wary, even though he was secretly bursting with happiness. A whole night with Jasmine!

...

Night had fallen by the time Lief managed to pull himself up into the woven hut that Jasmine called her nest. It was relatively unchanged apart from the fresh flowers and fruits that she had collected and put on her makeshift table.

Then he felt an arm snake up his back and a familiar pair of deep green eyes met his.

"Jasmine" he breathed

"Lief" she said never breaking his gaze for a moment. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. She ran her hand through his hair, skin tingling at her touch. Then she had him pinned against one of the flimsy walls. They broke from another kiss and this time when he met her eyes he saw lust hidden in their emerald depths.

As the night progressed only the moon and the stars high above were there to hear them getting more intense.

**Well that's it. The closest thing i've ever written to a lemon.**

**It sucks, I know XD**

**No more part lemons OR actual lemon after this though! Will post the next chapter soon!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! please?...**


	9. Morning

**Sorry! Short-filler type chapter. I will post the next, longer one this afternoon : )**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Deltora Quest *sniff***

**Thanks so much to my awesome reviewers! **

**_The italics below is flashback stuff._**

**Jasmine POV**

Early morning sunlight filtered through the high, crystal window, the polished floors sparkled and a tapestry fluttered against a wall. Jasmine sighed in content as she looked up at the ceiling, the fluffy bed sheets tickling her face. She sighed again as she remembered the royal Ball that they had had just a few months ago.

_Kayta had kept her promise and shown up along with Tarrine and Sol. The two girls had spent most of the night talking in the gardens, as Jasmine couldn't stand all of the noble girls who crowded around Lief, giggling at everything he said. Beforehand though, he told her that he would only ever have eyes for her. She still felt a pang of jealousy when she saw him, listening to their chatter with undivided attention._

_The highlight of the night had been when Lief asked her to dance. It had been a slow, steady song but she felt like the moment could last forever. _

_He also invited Tarrine and Sol to stay at the palace and Kayta had been offered a job as a royal healer, which she gladly accepted._

"Jasmine?" she looked up and saw Kayta standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Hi, I didn't notice you there. Come in!"

Jasmine marvelled at how different her friend looked. Her scruffy hair was soft and shiny and the ragged clothes she once wore had been replaced by the lime green and silver robes of a master healer.

Nimbly she leapt off her bed

"It's so great you got the morning off! Do you want to go for a walk?" she beamed

Kayta nodded "That would be great! A few days ago we discovered a new use for dried blood lily flowers that I can't wait to tell you about!"

Jasmine pulled on a plain, dark grey dress and chucked an apple from the fruit bowl at her before stuffing one in her own mouth.

"Come on, let's go!"

...

They sat in a gnarled oak tree, legs dangling over the branch. Kayta had just been telling her the nutritional qualities of an unappetising, shrivelled brown fungus, while she watched Kree and Ebony flitted amongst the highest boughs.

Suddenly she screamed and fell out of the tree, landing on the mossy ground with a thud. She screamed again and clutched at her abdomen.

Kayta was immediately by her side.

"Jasmine? Are you okay?" her face was knitted with worry "please, let me check it out."

Reluctantly, Jasmine pulled her hands away and let Kayta poke and prod. After a few minutes the sharp pain and cramping had subsided.

"Will...will I be okay?" she croaked

Kayta looked up, wide eyed with shock

"Yes." She whispered "more than okay..."

**Uh, oh. I think we all know what's happening don't we...**

**Thanks again to Jasminehoran and all the other people that faved or followed!**


	10. Telling

**Okay, so maybe it isn't really any longer...sorry...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Emily Rodda owns Deltora Quest, I don't : (**

**Thank you to anyone who reviews! You guys are awesome : )**

**Jasmine POV**

_This is bad, very bad. _Jasmine thought as she ran through the palace, slipping on the polished floors. _How will Lief take the news?_

She rounded the corner and crashed in to someone.

"Jasmine? Are you alright? I heard you scream and-" It was Lief. She grabbed his hand and pushed him inside a storage closet.

It was dark and musty. A thick layer of dust covered everything and a spider was devouring a fly on the ceiling. It had a heavy, wooden door. Perfect!

"Ugh, Jasmine what's wrong? Your starting to scare me" Lief asked, drawing patterns with his finger in the dust

"Hehe!" Jasmine laughed in a shrill, nervous voice "nothing's wrong! Why would anything be wrong?"

Lief gently turned her head so she was looking into his deep blue eyes

"Please, tell me"

With that Jasmine broke down. She sobbed into his chest

"I... I, I'm sorry but, Lief I... I 'm pregnant."

Silence.

She looked up. Lief's mouth was slightly open with shock

"Pl...Please, say something!" she cried

Lief shook his head and his face broke into a wide grin

"Why would you be sorry? I'm going to be a father! That's the best news I've ever heard!"

"Really?" She breathed a sigh of relief

"Yes." He said, gently running his fingers over her slightly swollen abdomen "How did you find out?"

She quickly recounted what had happened that morning and how Kayta had stolen a week's worth of supplies for her to help the pain and morning sickness.

"So...she is the only one that knows, right?" asked Lief worriedly

"Yes," laughed Jasmine "come on now; let's get out of this closet."

...

Later Jasmine crept up to Lief's study. The young king would sit up there for hours, reading, signing documents and who knows what else. At the moment he was slumped over his desk, a candle burning low, dripping melted wax onto the polished wood. The light threw eerie, elongated shadows on the walls.

She peered over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was doing. Instead of writing letters or studying the Deltora Annals, he was just sitting, looking dreamily at a picture of her inside a small silver frame that stood at the edge of the desk.

Jasmines heart fluttered with happiness and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh! Hello, Jasmine. I didn't notice you come in"

He stood up and made her sit down on the plush, satin chair.

"So what has you up in the middle of the night?" he asked cheerily

"Well I was thinking, about the baby and-"she broke off

"And?" asked Lief

"When are we going to tell your mother, and most importantly, Doom."

With that, Lief's smile faded.

**Thanks for reading! XD**

**R E V !**


	11. Talking to Barda

**Disclaimer:**

**Yep! You guessed it! I don't own Deltora Quest.**

**Lief POV**

"Hey Barda."

Lief walked into Barda's bedchamber. It was a large spacious room, but dimly lit due to Barda insisting that it was in one of the underground floors of the palace. Torches burned brightly on the walls, the unnatural light flickering. Long, sharp swords with elegant, curved blades hung in a rack. Trunks overflowing with armour, chainmail and oddities collected from their travels around Deltora were scattered around the room.

Barda sat at a table, drinking ale from a tall, metal tankard.

"May I join you?" he said politely

"Sure." Barda grunted "So, what brings you to drown your sorrows old friend?"

Lief ignored his question, pouring some of the strange smelling liquid into a spare tankard. It sloshed noisily.

"Barda what would you say if I told you Jasmine and I, we're expecting?"

"You are aren't you?"

Lief nodded, staring intently into his drink.

"Congratulations!-" he shouted, giving Lief a pat on the back that went juddering through his body and almost shattered his spine.

He noticed that Lief was still not meeting his gaze

"-though I suspect that isn't what you wanted to talk about"

Lief sighed,

"What if I'm not ready to be a father?! I mean, I'm only twenty for Adin's sake! What if I fail Deltora? What if I fail Jasmine?"

Barda grasped him by his shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes

"Do you love her? Tell me!"

"I do, with all my heart and more." Lief answered truthfully

"Then you won't fail anyone. I know that if anything you're determined and loyal. You would never hurt her, or let her down, and you would never stop fighting anyone that wanted to harm her, or the people you love."

"Thanks Barda" Lief smiled gratefully "But I'm also worried that I won't survive to see my child's birth. Doom is highly likely to kill me before then."

"Good point." Groaned Barda "I recommend you tell him tomorrow, in the afternoon, he's moody in the mornings. Sharn also. The longer you wait the deader you'll be"

"TOMOROW?!" Shouted Lief "so your saying that I basically have eighteen hours left to live!"

"Precisely." Barda said simply

"Alright." Lief whispered Lief dejectedly "But your coming with me! You might be useful against an overprotective father on the warpath."

"Fine." He grumped "But no backing down."

**Review please!**


	12. The Parents Part 1: Doom

**Disclaimer:**

**Deltora Quest is Emily Rodda's brainchild.**

**Yeah! Over 1000 views!**

**Thanks Jasminehoran and Dragon the Antihero for reviewing!**

**Lief POV**

Lief lay awake on his bed, the pounding of his heartfilling his head. The dreaded morning had finally arrived. Reluctantly he pulled himself up and got dressed, he decided to take his sword for good measure but he didn't know what good it would do against Doom.

Barda met Lief at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hello, nice day isn't it?" he greeted cheerfully

"Shut up." Grumbled Lief

"Hey!" Barda said defensively "I won't let Doom kill you...much... "

"You better not." Jasmine was walking down the hallway. She greeted her boyfriend with a kiss

"Well, I'm off to see Sharn" They had decided that it would be better if Jasmine wasn't there when Lief faced Doom and possible death. In the meantime, she would talk to the Queen.

Lief sighed "Come on, Barda, Lets go"

...

The two men climbed a long, spiral staircase arriving at the top of the east tower, the iron door to Doom's study waiting for them. Shakily, Lief grasped the polished wood knocker. He knocked once and the sound echoed off the stone walls.

"Enter." Doom's gruff voice called from the other side of the door

Taking a deep breath, Lief nervously stepped into the room.

...

Doom was sitting at a table, sharpening the already razor edge of his knife.

"Lief, Barda." He acknowledged them quickly with a nod before returning to his work

"Hello Doom, uh...well...um...you...see-"

"For Adin's sake boy, spit it out!" being king had never scored Lief any extra points of respect with Doom

Lief gulped "There's something important I need to talk about"

He scraped a stone down the blade of his dagger one last time, showering sparks over the table before putting it down and turning to face Lief.

"It's about Jasmine."

Doom raised an eyebrow slightly

Lief's heart was thumping fast, he tried to calm himself down by taking another deep breath, it was either now or never.

"Jasmine is pregnant and I'm the father." It came out so rushed that it probably sounded like gibberish but he was sure that Doom had caught every word of it.

Silence.

The only sound was the gentle scraping of metal and stone. Lief sat there wishing that Doom would either end his life now or say something because the suspense was killing him.

Eventually Doom spoke

"Does she love you?" he said quietly

Surprised that his dagger wasn't already embedded in his chest, Lief began to awkwardly stutter a reply

"yes. I mean, I think so, she did say so-"wow, he was bad at this

"-I think what he is trying to say is, he Loves her and Jasmine loves him" suggested Barda helpfully

Doom smiled slightly

"Will you do what I couldn't, protect her for the rest of her life?" he asked even quieter

"Yes!" said Lief hastily "We've been through so much together! I would never leave her!"

"She carries the future heir to Deltora, will you wed?"

"Of course! But only if and when Jasmine is ready" Lief smiled. Maybe he wouldn't die today!

"Then I am happy for you" He said simply, turning back to his work "I shall congratulate Jasmine when I see her. Now leave me."

Lief heaved heavy sigh of relief and walked out the door, followed by Barda who was trying not to laugh.

**Yay! Lief isn't dead!**

**Only a few more chapters to go now!**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APRECIATED!**


	13. The Parents Part 2: Sharn

**Disclaimer:**

**Guess what? I don't own Deltora Quest! **

**Thanks Jasminehoran for reviewing, as always : )**

**Jasmine POV**

The heels of Jasmines shoe slapped loudly on the marble staircase that led to Sharn's Bedchamber. She reached the top of the north tower and knocked politely on the queen's door. Soft music filtered through the wood; Sharn was probably practising on her harp, a hobby she had taken up soon after Dragon night, as she believed that the world could do with something beautiful after the suffering that the Shadowlord had left behind.

"Come in!" Her sweet voice floated in time with the music through the door

Jasmine pushed the door open and stepped into the room beyond. It was nice enough, with polished oak furniture and a vase of flowers on every available surface, a little girly for her tastes though. Queen Sharn sat in flowing white finery, plucking delicately at the golden strings of the ornate harp in front of her.

"Lady Sharn, may I talk to you about a matter of importance?" It always paid to be polite and proper around her.

"Of course Jasmine, and really, there is no need to be formal." Sharn answered, letting the last crystal notes from her song fall like drops of water into silence. She pulled up a stool for Jasmine to sit on.

"So now, Jasmine what did you want to tell me?"

Jasmine gulped, this was the tricky part. She swallowed her fears and began to speak

"As you know the future of Deltora is not secure until an heir is produced"

Sharn nodded

"Well, I joyously inform you that that is no longer a problem, you see I am with child. Lief's child."

And then all formalities went out the window.

Sharn squealed in a very un-lady like manner and launched herself at Jasmine, tackling her with a hug

"That's great news! I always knew that Lief liked you; I could tell by the way he looked at you, but this, this is wonderful!"

Jasmine breathed a relieved sigh

"How many months?" She asked, running her fingers over Jasmines bloated abdomen

"Three, almost four now" Jasmine replied, imagining holding an infant in her arms.

"That's good. You know, it's about time I stepped down as queen, you'll do great, I know it! Now, if you would excuse me, I have a public announcement to arrange." With that a very excited Sharn hurried out of the room.

So Sharn expected her to be Queen. Of course she wanted to marry Lief, in fact it was her dearest wish to stand by his side forever, but was she ready to join Lief in leading a kingdom?

REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE XD


	14. Thoughts

**Disclaimer:**

**All the wishing and praying in the world won't let me own Deltora Quest**

**Thanks to the epic people who followed/faved/reviewed**

**Jasmine POV**

Many long months had passed and Jasmine was reaching the end of her pregnancy.

She had watched in amazement as her abdomen ballooned. True to his word Lief spent every possible moment at her side, he was there the first time the baby kicked and so was her loyal friend, Kayta.

At around six months into her pregnancy she had to stop running around in the great outdoors and climbing trees. So to pass the time she had trained even more messenger birds, Kree helped too, of course.

Her five star pupils were: One eye, Onyx, Black Beak, Fleet Feather and Fall Wing. They flew beside her as she walked down the stone steps and to a waiting carriage. She was on her way to the opening of Del's first courier service; it was designed to connect Deltora and used the blackbirds she had grown so fond of to carry messages.

It was to be her last public outing before her baby was born in two weeks, Lief planned to meet her there.

Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the birth, so as she stepped into the coach she failed to notice the blank, clouded eyes of the two horses that drew it, or the cloaked figure of the driver. Or the Shadowlord's brand, blazing brightly beneath the door handle.

**Dun dun dun... The plot thickens...**

**Reviews would be amazing!**


	15. The Chase

**Disclaimer:**

**I had a dream once that I owned Deltora Quest...and then I woke up : (**

**Leif POV**

Jasmine was late. Very late. He checked the hourglass timer on the table in front of him, the sand was almost all gone, she should have been here half an hour ago and the crowds were getting restless.

Suddenly the royal carriage came thundering around the corner. He had recently had it restored and hoped that Jasmine had had a surprise, seeing it in use once again.

He squinted, something was wrong, why wasn't the carriage driver wearing the customary uniform, and why was the carriage so out of control?

It juddered to halt, grinding against the pavement, Lief winced as long strips of the expensive white paint were peeled off.

The driver leapt off and sprinted through the crowd. They got closer and Lief finally saw her face

"KAYTA?!" he shouted

She ignored him and leapt deftly over the rails separating the King and the guests of honour from the people, her green robes fluttering in the wind

"What is the meaning of this?" snarled Doom, stepping protectively in front of Lief

"Jasmine...Taken...The Shadowlord...Heading Northward!" the young girl panted

With those words Lief's world shattered before his eyes.

Barely aware of what he was doing Lief parted the shocked crowd and went up to the carriage, taking the harness off one of the horses. He felt a strong arm grasping his shoulder, pulling him out of his dream world. It was doom

"I know what you're going to say, and you can't change my mind, I'm going after her."

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" He blinked in surprise

"I'm coming with you, now let me help with that" his sword flashed as it sliced easily through the soft leather.

"Me too!" squeaked Kayta who had recovered her breath "I can show you where they were going and if anyone gets hurt..." she trailed off, nervously fingering her medicine bag

Lief nodded in approval, untying a handsome chestnut horse for her to ride

Moments later the strange trio were galloping out of Del's gates, racing against the wind and praying that they weren't too late.

...

They had been riding for four hours and were now on the edge of opal territory. On one side of them mountains towered, brushing the sky and on the other the broad river raged far beneath them. Whoever was controlling the coach was clever; they had led them down a narrow path where the horses had to tread carefully, they were still gaining on it though.

Lief was crouched low, leaning over his horse's neck, its white mane wiping against his face. He wore a look of sheer determination and had hardly talked the whole journey. He strode metres ahead of the others, his bay steed never faltering for a moment.

They were almost equal with the carriage now, but as they drew near something whizzed past Lief's shoulder he heard a cry of pain and briefly turned around, just in time to see Doom fall from his horse, something impaled in his side.

The carriage swung to an abrupt stop and the driver got down taking a defensive stance. He had pale skin and looked relatively human, but his eyes were voids, empty of emotion. Lief shuddered to think what the Shadowlord had offered him to become this emotionless being. His cloak seemed to be made of rippling shadows and he watched in horror as tendrils of darkness formed a protective shield, not unlike the spell Sorceress Thaegan used, around his body. As the inky smoke hardened into ebony glass, it also formed long black talons that glinted evilly in the sunlight.

The coach driver laughed and began to attack, his claws arching through the air, while the best Lief could do was avoid his lunges, every time he managed to land a blow it deflected off his armoured skin. Doom was sheltering under a tree with Kayta who was trying to stop the bleeding. He was on his own.

At one point he managed to get close enough to the carriage to open the door, Jasmine fell out, she was covered in bruises and scratches and only just managed to crawl under the tree with the others. Now, Lief was trying to distract the coach driver so the others would have a chance to escape. In doing so he didn't notice that he was being gradually pushed back until he was balancing precariously on the edge of the cliff. With another swipe of the coach drivers razor fingernails he leapt backwards, but his feet only met air and he went plunging over the cliff.

"LIEF!" Jasmine screamed

Smiling cruelly he turned to face the sobbing young girl

"Finally" he laughed manically "The line of Adin shall die with you!" He began to advance, black claws dripping with blood.

**Another cliff hanger...sorry : (**

**Will Lief be able to save the love of his life? Find out in the next instalment of The Diamond, Symbol of Love!**

**THE REVIEW BOX AWAITS YOU!**


	16. The Opal, Symbol of Hope

**Yay! Happy sixteenth chapter everybody!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Deltora quest...yet!**

**Lief POV**

Lief hit the water. The force was enormous and he heard a loud crack as his collarbone shattered. He tried desperately to reach the surface but the current carried him away, throwing him mercilessly against jagged, grey rocks.

_Is this how it will end? _He thought. After all he had been through he was going to die, drowning in the raging waters of the broad river. Jasmine, Doom and Kayta would all be killed and Adin's direct line would end forever.

He was falling, falling deeper into his watery grave. The gems on his belt were growing dimmer; his breath was running out, there was no hope now.

Then the world exploded into white foam and colour.

Something grasped the scruff of his shirt and he felt himself rushing upwards in a cloud of bubbles. Finally he broke the surface and began gulping in huge mouthfuls of air, whatever was supporting him moved over to the bank and gently dropped him onto the sandy river bank, then it's huge black shape began to rise out of the river.

Lief looked up, water ran off scales that shimmered with every colour of the rainbow and elegant crests ran down its back. Leathery blue wings showered the ground with spray. Ivory talons left scars several inches deep in the soft sand. It slowly opened its eyes; they were glittering orbs that looked just like the gem for which the creature was named. It was an opal dragon.

It turned and met Lief's gaze

_I am Aspira, a daughter of the opal. _He could hear its voice, loud and clear inside his head

"You...saved me!" he spluttered "why?"

_Because you called me here, king of Deltora._

Lief looked at her with a confused expression "I...I did?"

_I felt my gem fading. You were giving up. When nothing else is left all we have is hope, you must never let go of it._

He looked down at his the belt, the opal was slowly gaining colour again, it spread out from the centre until the whole stone was flecked with silver, with hints of every hue you could think of, And as it did he felt himself growing hopeful again.

Lief tried to stand up but he was cut all over, his collarbone was throbbing and blood flowed freely from the gashes that the coach driver gave him.

_I can help _said Aspira quietly

"How?" grunted Lief

_Dragon fire not only destroys, but also heals and renews. _she said and as she did, she engulfed Lief with flickering multi coloured flames_._

Inside the ball of fire Lief cautiously touched his fingers against the inferno, it felt cool and as the flames ran along his body he could feel his wounds closing and his strength returning.

When the flames died down Aspira opened her great wings and prepared to fly, but Lief had an idea.

"Wait!" he cried, then he leaned in closer to the dragon and whispered to it.

Aspira's eyes opened in surprise at Lief's request

_You ask for a dragon ride, king of Deltora?_

**I love dragons so I just had to include one! **

**By the way this is set a two years after the Sister of The South so there are more dragons now : D **

**Review please!**


	17. Dragon Fire

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Deltora Quest, but I wish I did : )**

**Thank you Darkfire for reviewing!**

**Jasmine POV**

_Lief. Lief. Lief._

The word sounded bounced around Jasmines head. He couldn't be dead, she refused to believe it. But as the minutes dragged on doubt wormed into her mind, until she collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably.

She had nothing to live for now. Her life, her world was gone. She allowed herself to be tied to a tree with rusty chains, the coach driver's sharp nails slicing into her skin, but she didn't care. She had seen so much death and suffering at the Shadowlord's hands hers wouldn't make a difference. At least she would be with Lief again.

The Coach driver was fiddling with the lock on the carriage, he had smashed it and now he was trying uselessly to repair it, even that only managed to coax a slight smile out of her.

Jasmine closed her eyes. A single crystal tear rolled down her cheek and onto the grass below. Suddenly the wind changed and the trees began to whisper excitedly, she tried to listen in on their conversations but she couldn't hear over the murmurs of the forest. _Maybe, just maybe... _She thought, her heart fluttering in her chest like a trapped bird.

The coach driver felt the change too. He turned around, his glassy armour catching the light. By that time it was too late. From under the cliff came a dragon, spreading its great wings and blotting out the sun, and on its back, clutching to one colourful crest was Lief.

_He was Alive! _Jasmine began to struggle at her bounds, hoping that the coach driver wouldn't notice her. The dragon opened its jaws and a jet of rainbow fire came pouring out. He tried to run, but there was nowhere to go. The coach driver was swallowed by the flames, there was a loud crack and a blinding flash of white light as his armour shattered and the Shadowlords sorcery was undone. Soon the fire flickered before going out, and all that was left of the coach driver was crushed black dust and a ring of burnt grass.

The dragon settled and Lief leapt down. He threw his arms around Jasmine and hugged her tight.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He said

"Me too." Tears of joy were streaming down her face, Lief wiped them way with his sleeve and then broke through the chains that tied her to the tree.

"This is Aspira by the way, an opal dragon." Lief told her.

The carriage was nowhere to be seen, it was as if it had vanished, the two horses were grazing peacefully though; the vacant look in their eyes was gone and they had returned to their natural colours, they were both creamy white with sapphire blue eyes and wavy manes.

"Jasmine, where's Doom and Kayta?" Lief asked gingerly

With all of the commotion she had almost forgotten about her father and friend

"This way." She said trying to swallow her fears.

Limping slightly, she hobbled round the corner. There, lying amongst the leaf litter was Doom. His face was pale and clammy, scarlet spread out from a wound in his side, staining the ground red. His dull eyes lit up when he saw Lief and Jasmine.

"You...you're alive..." he choked

Aspira had arched her head around the cliff and was watching the humans with interest.

Doom chuckled "And you found a dragon. You have the strangest adventures when you go missing..."

Doom trailed off

"You... Safe now... All that matters."

Kayta burst into tears.

Aspira sighed

_"_I can save him." She spoke softly "My power has been drained though, I will need your help, king of Deltora."

Lief gestured for the girls to get out of the way, then he touched his hand to the opal and laid the other on Aspira's glittering hide, colour spread out from his fingertips. Then she lowered her head and gently breathed a few flickering rainbow flames onto his wound.

Jasmine was confused. _Why was her father getting set on fire?_ Eventually she gave up trying to crane her neck past the dragon's huge shape and decided to place her trust in Lief.

When Aspira stepped back Jasmine saw that the colour had returned to her father's cheeks and his chest was rising and falling gently, as if he was asleep.

"He will need time to rest and regenerate, he has lost a lot of blood." Aspira said wisely "I must leave you here, king of Deltora. Remember this though, never lose hope. "

"Thank you." He said quietly, removing his hand from the Aspira scales "And please, call me Lief."

With that the dragon spread its wings and launched itself into the air. She circled overhead before disappearing over the horizon.

Jasmine felt herself growing tired as the last traces of adrenaline were sapped from her body, she fell against Lief and buried her face in what was left of his burnt and shredded shirt.

"Come on, let's go home." Lief said.

**I know Jasmine wouldn't usually give up, but you cant blame her, she's hormonal :D**

**DIDYOU LOVE IT? DID YOU HATE IT? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**


	18. Mothers

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't, and probably never will own Deltora quest.**

**But Kayta, and Ota are mine! All mine! *Evil laughter***

**Lief POV**

Lief paced nervously outside the palace temple. It was a large building made of shimmering white stone and stood in a courtyard surrounded by luscious purple ivy. Since Adin's time it had acted as a sort of hospital and a chapel for the royal family of Deltora.

The waiting was killing him. He had received the word that Jasmine had gone into labour late last night and he had immediately rushed over only to be told by Kayta that he couldn't see her until the birth was over.

Filli and Kree sat on Lief's shoulders, chattering excitedly as dawn sunlight fell over the tall palace walls, they definitely knew it was a special day.

"Sit down Lief, I 'm sure she's fine" Barda said. He was sitting on the intricately carved waiting bench and munching an apple from one of the courtyards many fruit trees.

Doom nodded in agreement "My daughter is a strong girl, don't worry about her."

"But what if she isn't okay? What if-" he was cut off as the temple door was swung open. Kayta stood in the doorway. She looked tired, there were dark bags under her eyes and her plaits were unravelling but she had a large smile on her face.

"You can see her now." She beamed

Lief's heart was hammering; he looked at the other men for reassurance. Doom nodded to him

"Lief, why don't you go first? Jasmine will be your queen one day after all."

He tried to smile and swallowed the lump in his throat before stepping inside.

...

It was cool and quiet, healers sat at tables, mixing herbal remedies, some were reading from large scrolls and dusty old tomes. The head druid, Ota was praying at the base of a marble statue. A palace guard lay on some cushions with a bloody bandage wrapped around his head, Lief stopped briefly to exchange a few short words with him. The guard pointed over to the corner and smiled through the pain.

There, was a bed covered in satin pillows and linen sheets and sitting at the edge, cradling an infant was Jasmine. Lief's heart skipped a beat when he saw her and quickly skirted around a boiling cauldron and over to her. She looked up when he approached, love and happiness filling her emerald eyes.

"Isn't she beautiful? She whispered to Lief as she delicately passed the bundle to him.

"She is." Lief breathed. The infant had light skin, small clump of black hair and deep blue eyes."What...what do you want to name her?"

"Anna. After my mother." Jasmine's face flashed with sadness as she remembered.

"She's here, with us now, she never really left you." Lief told her

"I know." Said Jasmine, her eyes filling with tears of joy.

**Well, I hope you liked it!**

**The next chapter will be the LAST chapter!**


	19. Marriage

**Sorry for not updating, i've had a really busy week!**

**Anyway this is the last chapter and I would like to dedicate it to Jasminehoran, thanks so much for all of the reviews and support you've given me, youre awesome!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I unfortunately do not own Deltora Quest**

**Jasmine POV**

Blossoms swirled around Jasmine as she stepped out of the palace walls, bees buzzed amongst the wildflowers and birds flitted in the branches. She was dressed in finery, the colour of the leaves she grew up amongst, with delicate silver lace running through it like veins. Her raven hair was braided and threaded with tendrils of white jasmine flowers. She looked beautiful.

Marilen walked behind her, eyes shining with joy as Jasmine began to make her way up the hill, all around her were people, the faces of all the friends they had made on their travels. Kree and Filli chattered in the crowd; even they didn't want to miss the king's marriage.

Lief took her hand and they stood, together in front of all of Del. Sharn, who was cradling the infant Anna waved from the front. Jasmine looked out at the sea of faces, these were her people who she had grown to care for so much and now she would become their queen.

Kayta, who had become a head druid stood at the altar, reading from a book and as she said the final words the two lovers sealed their promise with a gentle kiss.

Only Forta, her glassy scales flashing in the sunlight as she flew high above knew the extent of their love. They were joined by an unbreakable bond, a bond that will exist until the great diamond itself fades away.

**The end...or the beginning...**

**Well The Diamond, Symbol of Love is officially over T-T**

**I hope the last chapter was worth waiting for, sorry it was so short!**

**Thank you to anyone and everyone that reviewed, faved, or followed it means alot to me : )**

**I don't know what I will write next since I have so many ideas that I can't wait to share with you guys! (see my profile for stuff I plan to write)**

**Thanks again,**

**Akronite**


End file.
